


Endless Time (Supernatural AU) (Edited)

by The_Ghost_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College AU, Female Lucifer, Genderswap, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_Writer/pseuds/The_Ghost_Writer
Summary: Castiel is going to college in a small town in Colorado, he lives with his two roommates Chuck and Gabriel. Castiel is very innocent for a college student so when he meets bad boy Dean Winchester, his world changes. Dean came to the college, not really of choice, but to please his younger brother Sam, who was the "Goody-two-shoes" of the family but his only family and if Sam wanted it, then so did Dean.





	1. The First Meeting

I sat back in my seat, rocking the chair on its legs ever so slightly but not enough to tip over but enough to feel the feeling of fear of almost falling over, I absolutely loved that feeling a small smile creeping onto my face as I almost feel over but caught myself on the kitchen table. Papers were scattered all over the darkened cherry wood table one read “$87.50 due by Oct. 2” and another read “CAR SALE” and then there was this one ad, I picked it up and looked at it. A woman was laid out on a couch wearing nothing but her underwear and bra, why would there be an ad for such things?   
“Castiel….uh why are you staring at a women’s underwear ad?” A voice said behind me, “Wait never mind give that to me, they are hot!”  
“Why is there an ad for this?” I asked but the ad was taken from me and I turned around looking at the man with dark caramel almost chocolate hair with chestnut eyes, it was Gabriel my roommate.  
“Because woman need to see if their undergarments would look good on them, or at least on someone else….why am I explaining this to you?” Gabriel sighed well gazing at the ad.  
“Gabriel Vincent Walsh!” A man snapped from the entryway, “You are dating my sister, don’t look at ads of women in nothing but their bra and undies!”   
“Chuuuuck it is not like I’m cheating on Luci, you know I never would!” Gabriel whined at him, Luci aka Lucilia was one of Chuck’s two younger sisters.  
I looked around Gabriel to see a man with dark hazel hair and royal blue eyes. This man acted like the father of the household but also had a God-complex which I didn’t like, he thought everything was his and that he ruled the roost, especially Gabriel since he was dating his sister, I was thanking God that I wasn’t dating Amara. Amara was about two years older than Luci and had a wicked temper and knew how to put her brother in place, Luci also had a wicked temper, sometimes worse than Amara but Luci always acted out and went against everything her older brother said. Chuck and her two younger sisters parents had died in a car crash when they were young so Chuck had taken on the role of guardian since they were young, he was about ten years older than the girls. They were more his kids then siblings.  
“Castiel don’t you have to go to school?” Gabriel asked and my eyes widened, I looked down at my watch and jumped out of my chair.  
“Shit my class starts in ten minutes.” I ran out of the kitchen and to my room, I grabbed my book bag then ran toward the door and into my dingy old red civic, it took a couple tries to get it started but I finally was on my way. Once at Grey Falls College I ran out of the car and down the hall, the college was in a small town in Colorado.   
I turned on the radio and a pop song turned on and I cringed, I grabbed for the dial, changing the channel to an old rock station. Then I heard a horn blaring and behind me was a black 67’ Impala, I was going the speed limit and doing nothing wrong. I gritted my teeth and ignored the car behind me. There was a stop sign but all of a sudden the car whizzed passed me and I looked over to see a man with dirty blonde hair in the driver’s seat, another guy with long brown hair was glaring at him and saying something that I think was condescending. The driver wore a sleek leather jacket and sunglasses, so I couldn’t see his eyes. I stared for a second at their tail lights, half frustrated, half confused.  
Soon enough another car was blaring their horn at me and I went on driving. I pulled into the student lot of the college and found a parking spot soon enough, I ran inside about five minutes late, I skidded to a halt in front of Mr. Danbury’s classroom and went inside. I quietly took my seat trying not to disturb the class.  
About another five minutes later the door burst open and the guy who had pulled in front in front of me strode in with a cheeky smile and said “Hey teach, sorry I’m late.”   
“And you are?” Mr. Danbury asked, I was curious too I had never seen him in class before.  
“Mr. Winchester, I’m new.” He answered.  
“Well Mr. Winchester please take a seat.” Mr. Danbury told him and then he tilted his sunglasses down, looked around and saw the seat next to me was open and took a seat, I gritted my teeth. Mr. Danbury started droning on about the Shakespearean era and I just tried to concentrate.  
I sighed, “You cut me off.” I told the guy.  
“Oh?” He smirked.  
“The stop sign?” I answered irritably.  
“Oh, that was you?” He laughed, “Sorry, I was trying to get my brother to class.”  
That stopped me for a second. That was his brother in the car, and he was in that much of a hurry to get here for him? “You were in that much of a hurry because you didn’t want to be late? Then you stride in ten minutes late?”  
“I said my brother, not me, genius.” He told me in a mocking tone, “My name is Dean, by the way, if you wondering.”  
I rolled my eyes, “Castiel.” I spitted out.  
“Well Mr. Winchester since your talking can you quote Shakespeare?” Mr. Danbury asked. I gave him a satisfied smirk.  
“Time is slow for those who wait,  
Very fast for those who are scared,  
very long for those who are lament,  
very short for those who celebrate,  
But for those who love, time is internal.” Dean quoted looking at me, something in me immediately melted and something in me wanted to get to know Dean Winchester.


	2. Is it love?

I had just gotten out of Biology class, all day I had been thinking of Dean Winchester. The poetry he quoted in class, how he acted and maybe he wasn’t just the typical bad boy? I sighed and let my thoughts wonder.  
“Oof!” I gasped, I looked up as I stepped back running into somebody and I saw bright red hair with a face with freckles and green eyes, “Oh Charlie I’m so sorry!”  
“Castiel! What’s on your mind?” Charlie asked, “You literally ran into me!”  
Charlie was my best friend, we went to the same high school. It was in New York, in Holland, it was by chance we went to the same college. Charlie had won a scholarship in computer engineering, she had once refused to wanted to go to a small town, though during our senior year a run in with a big company executive named Dick Roman had scared her and she wanted to live the small, country life. I, on the other hand, always thought I was going to go to college in New York, though I would up here by chance, there was an ad for this college offering freshmen a “look at every degree” opportunity, where you tried a class from every degree. I was hooked. Charlie lived with a girl named Jo and Meg.  
“You wouldn’t believe me.” I told her.  
“Try me!” Charlie laughed.  
I sighed, “This guy storms into the class late, he also cut me off earlier when I was driving here, and it acts like this holier than ever jackass then quotes the sweetest Shakespeare quote and I can’t…ugh.”   
“OH SOMEONE HAS A MAN CRUSH! I KNEW YOUR WERE GAY!” Charlie practically yelled, she fist bumped making a few heads turn and I grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom.  
“What? Don’t be embarrassed!” Charlie fumed, “Doesn’t mean you have to like pink and wear nail polish, ew!”   
I laughed at Charlie and shook my head, “Charlie, I don’t know to be honest. I’m confused!”  
“Who was the guy?”  
“Dean Winchester.” I answered.  
Charlie’s eyes widened, “Jo knows him, her mom knows him and his brother pretty well.”  
“What’s the story?” I asked.  
“Their dad died and their mom died in a house fire years ago.” Charlie answered.  
“That’s horrible.” I told her.  
“Dean is the one always getting in trouble and causing fights. Sam, the younger one, usually stays on the straight and narrow. Dean cares a lot about Sam and would die for him or do anything.” Charlie told me.  
All of a sudden the door opened and there stood Dean, “Oh am I interrupting a make out session? I was just looking for my class.”  
“Umm boys aren’t my type.” Charlie told him, “Though, curious, what’s yours?”  
“Girls.” Dean said with a dead face, crossing his arms over his chest. His temple was pulsing a bit and face blushed then he added, “Obviously.”  
“Alright Mr. Tough Guy, whatever you say….” Charlie told him and marched right up to him, “It’s really cute all this pretending…”  
“I’m not….pre…” Dean sputtered and looked at the red-head with one of his eyes twitching, then a smirk formed on his face, “Are you saying I’m cute? Are you sure you don’t like boys?”  
“I said your pretending is cute. I can make a statement.” Charlie told him, “Anyways, you boys have fun I have class and Jo needs me.”  
“You know Jo?! Hold on!” Dean yelled but Charlie was already out the door and gone leaving us in an empty classroom with Charlie hinting at Dean being gay and me standing hear awkwardly watching my best friend poke at my crush. I sighed and rubbed my temples.  
“She is a spit fire.” Dean whistled, “How do you know her?”  
“I’ve known her since high school.” I answered still rubbing my temples.  
“How does she know Jo?” Dean asked, “Jo is a….friend.”  
I looked up and examined Dean, something about the way he said friend made me something in me stir. Was it jealously? No, I barley knew this guy, I could not be jealous and of course I couldn’t be jealous of a girl I’ve only met once or twice, “Jo is Charlie’s roommate.”   
“Why isn’t she yours?” Dean asked and I was about to answer then shook my head and thought otherwise.  
“Long story, anyways don’t you have a class to find?”  
“Oh yeah I think its auto body?” Dean said.  
I resisted the urge to face palm myself, he was on the other side of campus. I rummaged through my bag and grabbed a school map, and circled where we were with a red pen the drew a path to the auto body shop, “Here.”  
“Hey thanks!” Dean answered and took the map, “You must be getting tired of me…”  
“What? Uh….no actually.” I answered shyly and I saw Dean smile a bit.  
“Alright then I’ll see you around Cas.” He told me then started to leave.  
“Wait…Cas?” I asked.  
“Yeah it’s a shortened version of your name.” He smiled then left.


	3. Occult Studies

My next class was occult studies taught by a man named Crowley. He didn’t go by Professor Crowley or a last name (if he even had one) just Crowley, he always wore a suit and always had this snobbish way about him like he was the king of something. I didn’t like the guy much, mainly because he was close to my age and he knew a hell of a lot more about the occult studies than I did.  
I opened the wooden classroom door not bothering to look into the window but my jaw almost dropped when I saw Luci flirting with this guy with chin length chocolate brown hair and a goofy smile with hazel almost light chestnut with a hint of forest green eyes when he turned to me when Luci stopped talking and looked at the door, then it hit me that was Dean’s brother Sam. I easily could tell what Luci saw in him, but Gabriel (and maybe Chuck) would be pissed.  
“Oh, Castiel come over here and meet Sam!” Luci smiled her dirty blonde hair and silvery-grey eyes that were a genetic mismatch which made her even more pretty, her body was flawless especially today when she was wearing a blood red dress and black boots. I shook my head and went over to them.  
“Hello,” I told him with a half-smile, and sat down next to Luci and started grabbing my books and pencils.  
“My brother Dean has said something about you.” Sam smiled, that caught my attention and I looked up a little too fast.  
Sam chuckled, “All good don’t worry,” he said casually.   
I blushed and looked away then I heard the door open and shut, I looked over and Crowley strutted in with his head high carrying his book bag. He looked over at us with his light green eyes and muttered: “Who is this?”  
“Uh my name is Sam Winchester, I’m new,” Sam told him, Crowley just nodded and went back to getting his books out. The classroom was getting loud and I sighed, I hated when this happened and I put my hands over my ears. Sam looked at me weird and I shrugged.  
Still, with my hands over my ears, I could hear a loud “SHUT UP!” coming from a microphone that was set up in this particular classroom, Sam then gave me a sly smile, “You knew.”  
“I’ve been in this class long enough to know.” I shrugged. The class began and today it was on demons, something called crossroad demons and Crowley was talking all high and mighty about them, I was a tad fascinated but I could barely pay attention because Luci was texting and I kept glancing down at her phone, I couldn’t see who though.  
“Where?”  
“The old abandoned warehouse, 2night”   
“That place is gross.”  
“Only place no 1 will know.”  
“Fine.”  
That was all I got and I had a very bad feeling about it.   
“LUCILIA! PHONE OFF!” Crowley barked from the front of the classroom, I jumped in surprise and a few people laughed. For the rest of the class, I couldn’t help but think of the texts and Dean.


	4. Chapter 4: Luci?

After Occult Studies I headed toward the door, Lucilia had already left and I was heading after her or toward Chuck to tell him what was up but then Luci would be pissed. I sighed and pinched my nose, this was not going to be good whatever I did.   
“Mr. Castiel what seems to be the problem?” Crowley inquired from the teachers podium.   
I sighed and turned around to face him, “Nothing….just roommate issues.”   
“Roommates, oh so much fun.” Crowley smirked, “Well have fun, toodles.”   
My face scrunched up as he left and I just looked at the door, I sighed again and left, I knew Luci was far gone but I knew what warehouse they were talking about cause in this town there was one abandoned warehouse. I walked down the hallway and then suddenly my shoulder hit someone and I stopped instantly.  
“WATCH WHER YOUR GOING….oh Cas.” I groaned I knew that attitude and could tell he was already smirking, it was Dean Winchester.  
“Hey Dean.” I half-smiled, “Sorry I bumped into you, looking for Luci.”   
“The hot chic in the red dress? Blonde hair?” Dean asked smirking.  
“That would be the one.” I told him irritably, “She has a boyfriend.”   
“Noted.” Dean nodded, “Why do you need to find her so badly?”  
“Worried.” I told him shortly.  
“Well let me help.” Dean smiled and I almost face-palmed myself.  
“I can handle it!” I told him almost too quickly.  
“No, no, I insist” Dean smirked, I gritted my teeth. I started walking away, “Uh Luci went that way.”  
Dean was pointing in the opposite direction and I just wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, “Great, thanks.”  
“Anytime.” Dean answered.  
I started walking in the other direction and started to look for Luci, Chuck would either kill me for no trying to figure this out or kill me for not telling him or then Luci would kill me for telling Chuck. I just groaned, why did I have to such annoying roommates, why not Charlie?   
After about 10 minutes we found her wandering toward her car, I sighed, “Great now I really have to do something.”  
“Well lets take my car and follow her, I’ll text Sammy and there we go.” Dean suggested.   
“I can do this on my own.” I grunted.  
“Well its better with two.” Dean smirked and I blushed.  
I texted Gabriel on the way toward Dean’s car if he could take my car home and I was going with a friend and he just said sure. I got in the Dean’s 67’ Impala and we followed Luci. She indeed went to an abandoned warehouse, Dean kept a good distance behind and parked where she wouldn’t see us and Dean looked at me funny when he saw where we followed her, “We followed her here?”   
“If something happens to her, I’m good as dead.” I told him.  
“Fine lets go in.” Dean suggested and got out of the car and I sighed knowing that was the best option.  
“Great, yeah lets go in.” I sighed and Dean went to his trunk and grabbed something and then came back around, “What did you grab?”  
“Just something in case.” He told me and kept walking not going to answer any further.  
“What was it?!” I said in a tone high enough that was angry but not high enough to alert anyone.  
“Just come on.” Dean told me.  
We went inside the warehouse, there were crates everywhere which was weird for being “abandoned” and having no purpose and then we heard voices. I heard a strong male voice and Luci’s. We hid behind a crate and listened.   
“You need to sell more product.” The man said and I gulped this was not good.  
“Your roommates a drug dealer?” Dean asked and I shrugged. I glanced around the box to see Crowley and another man with short hair and almost yellow eyes. I put a hand over my mouth for I didn’t gasp and came back around.   
“Crowley’s here.” I whispered.  
Dean put a finger up to his lips.  
“If you don’t, your brother is going to die.” The man said.  
“You know we have ways around things.” Crowley told her.  
“Leave him alone, take Castiel.” And that’s when I bolted and Dean bolted after me, I didn’t care if I made sound but I bolted. Dean quickly got in the car and waved me in and we tore out of there.


End file.
